A thin line between dreams and reality
by crazylildreamer
Summary: "It was a soft and gentle feeling, his smile, his stature everything was definitely a dream and yet when I reached out to grab his hand everything vanished..."


**Crazylildreamer:** First fanfic ever :) hope you all will enjoy! Thank you ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Thank you.

**"A thin line between dreams and reality"**

by crazylildreamer

* * *

_It was a soft and gentle feeling, his smile, his stature everything was definitely a dream and yet when I reached out to grab his hand everything vanished._

Hazel brown orbs opened, still drowsy from her sleep, she turned her head to look at the time. It was six in the morning. She groggily stood up and went to her balcony, and stared from far away.

'Who was that man?' she asked to herself.

She can't even remember the face, and all she could recall was his sweet and gentle smile and his presence was all but comforting for her. Although it was a sin for her to imagine other than her boyfriend, but why does it seem that she'd rather have that mystery man in her dreams rather than having Ruka who was her boyfriend for three years.

And yet for her the dream still seemed real than Ruka. _*need another story, something to get off my chest, my life's kinda get boring, something that I can't confess…* startled from her ringtone,_ she shook her head and slightly pat her cheeks. Silly her, what was she thinking.

She went back inside her room and went to get her phone. It was a message from Ruka. It was always their routine to greet each other every morning or more likely everyday. She smiled and replied to him.

Whatever that dream was she should totally forget about it. She went to take a bath and after which she stared at the mirror. She combed her locks and finally gave a pretty smile.

Seeing the picture of her and Ruka was enough for her to forget about that guy whoever he was.

* * *

"Mikan?" Ruka asked for the nth time staring at her girlfriend as they were seated in the cafeteria of Alice Academy. Snapping out from her reverie, she smiled at her boyfriend "Yes?"

Hotaru raised a brow at her, "Mikan you seem to be lost in lala land and loverboy here keeps on giving worried looks at you."

Ruka gave off a nervous laugh and stood up "I better get our drinks first." He smiled at Mikan then to Hotaru as they nodded in reply.

Tapping her fingers on the table, she stared intently at Mikan. Mikan heave up a sigh and look at Hotaru. "Hotaru its not what you think it is, I'm not ignoring Ruka or what-.

"Was it your dream again?" Hotaru sighed this time as she look worriedly at Mikan.

Silence. Her bestfriend definitely knows a lot about her. She weakly gave off a nod.

"Mikan, that was just a dream, your reality is here with Ruka. Don't engulf yourself on it too much."

"I know, Hotaru, I know." She sighed once again and stared at the figure coming to their table his admirable prince-like features and smile only directed to her as he went nearer. 'Ruka is definitely worth it Mikan. Don't be stupid.' She smiled back at him and pinch herself for thinking of other things- more like someone other than Ruka.

* * *

She took her bag from him and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Ruka"

Ruka smiled at her and tuck a stray of hair behind her ear. "Good night Mikan"

They stared at each other long, and he slowly went to his car, she turned to her house and before she could take another step, Hearing the beep of Ruka's car she turned around to see him with those cerulean blue eyes, honest and pure all but love can be seen in his face, as he uttered "I love you Mikan" and smiled once again his prince like charms working up to his features, as he speed up and went away.

Mikan smiled and although he wasn't able to respond at him, for her, she knew that he knew. They were together for three years what is there to prove it all wrong?. After greeting her mother and eating with them she finally went to her room and finally to let sleep overcome her.

She smiled happily at the mirror as she brushed her hair for the nth time. Ruka was all but gentle as he was always, there would definitely be no mistake that the mystery guy in her dreams would definitely be Ruka. She was determined and she was definitely positively sure that it was Ruka.

_They were situated in the big sakura tree, sakura petals were falling around them. _

_Around them everything was perfect. _

_And there standing in front of her was the guy in his dreams, his eyes weren't seen it was only his gentle smile again. "Mikan" he said._

_ It was all but right. It sent shivers to her spine and made her heart grind and made back flips in her stomach. The way he said her name, she wanted that husky voice forever as her own. _

_His big hands open wide waiting for her to come to heart melt and finally she reached to her and the warmth of his body filled her with so much glee that she never ever want to wake up. _

_He was warm and gentle like the sun, he was pale and white, he chest was perfectly chiseled he had a body of a model and his jet black hair was disheveled and yet it only added to his handsome features._

_ Mikan smiled heartily, it was like she had known him and have loved him for so long. His hands reached for her face, so gentle and so light, her eyes slowly closed but then cold air gushed its way to her body and as she abruptly opened her eyes, _

_right before her the mystery guy slowly disintegrated and before she could reach out to grab his hand extended to her, it vanished. _

_He vanished once again, just as the sakura petals slowly fall in front of her._

Abruptly sitting up from her bed, she had awakened and only to realize that it was again her dream. She shook her head and slowly went out of her bed to get a glass of water. As she went back to her room she slowly made her way to the balcony and stared at the stars.

It definitely wasn't Ruka.

Although Ruka and her were together for three years, it never made her feel that way at all, only when he confessed that she felt such things, and yet it never feel or more like it never outweighed how she felt in the dream.

That guy.

That mysterious guy in her dream, whom she had loved in that dream so dearly, who was he really?

This was not good at all.

Is this even called two timing?. She heaved a huge sigh and continued staring at the stars.

* * *

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeepppppppppp! Came the long irritating sound of her alarm clock. She would do anything to throw it far far away or bury it six feet under the ground.

She roll around her bed, making her soft fluffy pillows cover her poor ears from the totally annoying sound. She shouldn't have agreed to Anna in pestering her to buy an alarm clock or Hotaru's taunts of having an idiot for a best friend and not coming to school early.

She was determined to kill that stupid alarm clock already and before she could even react to it her eyes widened in shock only to see that the time was only five minutes to seven. She clambered in her bed as she made haste to make it on time. Jin-jin was definitely out to kill her if she was late.

She cursed the dream she had, for it made her beautiful sleep into a disappointing insomnia night. She didn't anymore take a last glance at her face before leaving her house she just grab a piece of buttered toast and hurriedly kissed her mom and dad good bye, as she ran for her life.

Sweat, matching a huge frown was definitely etched on her beautiful features.

She made it in the academy and yet she wasn't close enough to her classroom at all. Considering that it was in the highschool building and located in the third floor. And what made matters worst she was already fifteen minutes late, all her effort of not taking a good look at herself in the mirror, for the last time before she went, and not even having properly eaten breakfast and all the effort she went through to arrive not too late were all futile.

Who was she kidding?

Five minutes late is beyond impossible for a human being to do, considering that she woke up five minutes left of the time before it reaches seven. She sadly sighed for the umpteenth time. She made her way slowly to the highschool building slowly as she obviously knew that she was indeed late. 'might as well skip the first class' she nodded to herself, worrying at what would the consequences would be since Jin-jin really loves to torture her was already something she'd thought of pondering for it later.

Before she reach highschool grounds she came across a tree.

And it was not only a regular tree, like acacia tree, name tree or whatever tree, it was a big Sakura tree.

And was definitely like her dream.

Though sakura petals weren't falling all over, though the flowers where still not in full blossom, deep in her heart she knew this was what in her dream was.

She slowly made her way to the tree touching its rough surface. She closed her eyes and reminisce what her dream was, a sweet smile making its way to her face.

She remembered, that he was standing a few meters away from her in this tree.

The moment she opened her eyes, she came in contact with astonishing red ruby eyes they were so tantalizing that it was boring a hole at her little self, at her spirit like she was naked ready to be taken as a prey.

There the guy stand, not smiling like the mystery guy in her dreams, only looking at her, cold yet if you see clearly in his eyes was a different story, more like a question?

His body was perfectly chiseled and he was definitely like the body of a model.

He was perfect and so handsome.

Mikan stared at him.

Her eyes widened in shock, her lips slightly agape .

.

.

.

It couldn't be..him?

…**.**

* * *

**Crazylildreamer**: done. :) how was it? Good? bad? Tell me. Now what's left is for you to REVIEW . suggestions, comments are all but welcomed :) Thank you so much.


End file.
